America the Beutiful
by xXhameltonluvr666Xx
Summary: Thomus Jefferson is a soulful, mysterious boy. When he, moves from Virgina Columny to Lazy Town along with his best friend James, he meets the Boy of His dreams. Robbie is a bad boy and a loner. His parents never excepted him. Can he hide his love without being kicked out of his home?


Author's note: M/m dont like dont read. I know in real life Thomas Jefferson was black. (I've watched Hamelton, duh!) But it think it would be cool if he was white. If you comment that I am racist you will be blocked. This chapter was so hard to write omg. Mr. Rotten, Sr., pls let me adopt your son. I'll love him even if he is a gay sinner. ;_; Tell me if it;s good even though I know its terrible (OMG I'm such a sinner lol)

Chapter One

My name is Robbie Rotten and all my life no one has ever understood me. I'm very tall and have black hair and a strong rectangular chin. It looks just like my father. I hate it. I woke up this morning and got dressed for school in a striped pair of pants and striped leather jacket with lots of spikes. I put on my eyeliner, which isn't weird because I am a punk. And also, because I have a secret. A dark secret that no one can no. I am… a homosexual. I like boys. It makes me so sad because I have to live a lie. I can never tell my father because he thinks gay people are bad and should dead. (Edit: I know this should say die. Everyone makes typos you know.) After I had my morning cry I missed the bus. I cried again, tears falling from my ice blue eyes and touching the corners of my mouth. The tears tasted like salt and reminded me of my father which only made me sadder. My bully, Sportacus pulled up in his car and I quickly dashed away my tears. He can never see me cry.

"Did you miss the bus." He asked.

"Of course not! I'm PROTESTING. The bus." I answered, cool and calm.

"Your such a loser, Robbie." He said and then he drove away. I was so mad. He drove over my foot.

*1 minute late*

One minute passed and another car drove up. In the drivers' seat was a mysterious boy. The lisence plate said "Virgina" on it. The boy was tall with bright red hair and freckles (AN: I know Jefferson had black hair! If you don't think Jeff should be white just get out!). He was tall and built like a beautifully built statue. He had maginificent, small, smooth orbs the color of a mighty oak tree. In one hand he held the steering wheel and in the other hand he held the other side of the steering wheel.

"Are you okay?" Asked his friend, pulling a large first aid kit.

"Oh my god, James. You're such a hypochondriac." Thomas said. (AN: See, I did my research!)

"No, it's okay. This guy Sportacus drove over my foot." I said flirtily.

"Oh my gosh. That sound's terrible. Come in my car. I'll give you a ride. Do you go to Lazy Town High?"

I nodded. "Do you? You must be knew here. I'm Robby."

"I'm Thomas and this is my best friend James but we're not dating we are just best friends."

"Oh. That's cool." I smiled. I was glad they weren't dating because Thomas was hot. He was so handsome it got me hot and bothered because I'm gay. "I see your liceants plate says Virgina on it. It because you are from Virgina?"

"No it is because we are gay and don't like Virgina's. But also we are from Virgina it is a columny."

"That's cool. What brings you to Lazy Town?"

"Oh yeah! I'm here because Tomace is here and Tomace is here to make Lazy Town free from Great Sportacain!" (AN: I made up Great Sportacain but it was inspired by some real places. Some of you might get the reference ;-))

"Wow, that's cool!" I said. We got to school and James fixed my foot. I ran to the door. Sportacus' eyes widened like too orbs coming closer.

"H-how did you run?!" He gasped. He held hands with his B.F. Hamilton. Hamilton isn't that great anyway with his stupid silk stockings.

"Omg, Sportacus! You and Hamelton are so cute together! XP OMG!1" Said that pink bitch Stephanie.

"Shut up you bitch. That's homeophobic!" Thomas said.

"Yeah Tomice, that's tru. Stephanie ur sutch a bitch omg." I was blushing. Tomis was so cute when he was angr

Sportacus sniffed angerilly.

"Hey that's rude!"

"Yeah, don't talk to my sister that, Robbie. Ur such a loser!" Hamelton said. (AN: I made Hamilson and Stephane siblings. I think that's really symbolic.) Hamelman kicked James in the shin. Suddenly Thomice imerged from the shadows. He punched Hamiton in the throat and knocked him out

"You bastard!'" Sportacus shouted.

"No, he's the bastard!" I said. I put my taut body in between Thomace and Sportabitch.

"Go to hell Sportacus. Leave Thomis alone!" I screamed desperately.

The last thing I ever saw was Sportacu's fist flying towards me.

I woke up the next day in the school nurse's office. With an ice pack on my head.

"He's awake!" James said, running into the waiting room. I found a TV tube running into my arm and ripped it out and straightened up in bed. Tomice walked in.

He looked exhausted, but glorious. His hair was messy in a casual, effortlessly beautiful way, like a lion's mane but hot. His eyes had dark, circles under them like he hadn't slept.

"How are you?" I asked him, "You look like you haven't slept."

"I'm okay. But what about you Robbie? Are you okay?" He asked, "Sportacus punched you so I broke his arm and now he's in jail."

I couldn't believe he cared. I started crying. Tears streamed down my raw, bloody cheeks. It reminded me of my father. I'm feel so stupid for crying in front of Thomos, so I stopped.

"Yeah, I'm O.K." I replied sexily.

"You look…" His voice trailed off, distant like someone walking far away to the end of the trail.

"Horrible, I know." I ran my hand across my quadrilateral chin, firm and strong. It was askew.

"No. I was going to say…beautiful." Tomasse leaned forward, his luschous lashes folding luschously over his hazel-brown orbs. He placed a pale white hand over the small of my back, and parted his lips. I leaned in and began to battle his tongue, yearning to assert my dominance. His kiss obliterated me. I was destroyed. I melted into his velvet waistcoat. Slowly, I pulled away.

"You…" I whispered, "No. We. We…are number one."


End file.
